As a technique of applying the phase difference between multiple superconducting order parameters to electronics, with respect to superconducting electronics that utilize phase difference solitons created between plural types of superconducting electrons, there is the disclosure of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-209301) that precedes the present invention.
On the other hand, in quantum Turing machines, various quantum bits have been devised. Methods that use nuclear spin, and methods that use the energy levels of atoms are representative of these. There have also been attempts to create artificial atoms using semiconductors. Quantum bits based on ordinary superconductors have also been proposed.
In the superconducting electronics disclosed in the above Patent Document, the phase difference soliton S between bands that constitutes an information bit has been difficult to manipulate because of its ubiquity in connected circuits. To facilitate bit manipulation, it has to be confined in a spatially small region.
The above Patent Document also provided a method of constituting quantum bits by producing a state in which quanta are superimposed. However, a basic computation method that uses this quantum bit to constitute a quantum Turing machine has not been provided.
With respect to quantum bits that have been proposed up until the present for producing a quantum Turing machine, whatever the proposed method, multiple-bit implementation is difficult with current technology, and it is considered that practical application will take 100 years or more.
Also, with quantum bits that do not use a macroscopic quantum state such as a superconducting state, a superimposed state for making a quantum Turing machine function is easily broken down by interaction with the environment, making it impossible to obtain enough time to use the quantum Turing machine to execute a quantum algorithm.